


Sana

by Sofy2801



Series: Team "Martinico" forever [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: "E quindi sì, sono felice per loro, un po’ invidiosa e soprattutto molto fiera che questi due “raggi di sole” siano miei amici."





	Sana

**Author's Note:**

> Sana è decisamente la mia preferita delle ragazze, forse perchè caratterialmente mi ci ritrovo parecchio.  
> Perciò ho iniziato con lei la parte delle "fangirl".
> 
> Stavolta è raccontato in prima persona.

L’invidia non è proprio un sentimento che mi appartiene. Non mi è mai capitato di sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che altri avevano, al punto da desiderarlo con tutta me stessa per non sentirmi inferiore. In generale, non do molta importanza ai fronzoli e a tutto ciò che non è essenziale, forse per questo l’invidia non rientra tra i miei “peccati”.

Eppure…a vederli così…un po’ di invidia la provo anch’io. Ma del tipo buono, di quella che ti fa comunque essere felice perché sai che tutto questo amore Martino e Niccolò se lo meritano, anche se ti chiedi se a te succederà mai.

Non avrei mai pensato di riuscire a farmi diventare simpatico Martino Rametta. Onestamente, fino a qualche mese fa più mi stava alla larga meglio era, coi suoi sorrisi e i suoi modi che riconoscevi falsi da chilometri di distanza.

Per non parlare dell’impegno zero che aveva messo per Radio Osvaldo all’inizio.

Ma poi ho iniziato a capire che c’era qualcosa dietro quella facciata che teneva su in modo sempre più precario. 

Tutto quel discorso su Virginia Woolf e l’omosessualità, il modo in cui interagiva con Emma, che, per quanto non sia il massimo della simpatia, è comunque una bella ragazza, e poi quelle voci che iniziarono a girare a Novembre…  
Improvvisamente mi sono sentita quasi in dovere di stargli vicino e aiutarlo perché, ammettiamolo, chi meglio di me può capire cosa vuol dire essere guardati in modo diverso dagli altri, senza un reale motivo?

Io perché indosso un velo, lui perché è gay.

Dovrebbe essere assurdo, nel 2019, eppure.

Ed era evidente che Martino stava male, ma io non sapevo proprio come fare per fargli sentire che non sarebbe stato solo, se avesse deciso di affrontare questa cosa.

Ammettere con lui che avevo torto sul discorso che gli avevo fatto degli omosessuali e dell’estinzione dell’umanità è l’unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente…ha funzionato però, da quel momento ci siamo avvicinati sempre di più, e dal rientro dalle vacanze di Natale lo vedo così vitale e pieno di voglia di fare. 

Mi sta aiutando realmente con il programma, ci stiamo conoscendo meglio e stiamo crescendo.

Non ho mai considerato l’amore come una cosa fondamentale nella vita di una persona, ho già abbastanza problemi a dover lottare per affermare i miei diritti di donna e musulmana, ci manca solo che mi incasini l’esistenza con una storia d’amore.

Però guardando Martino e Niccolò, lo capisci per qualcuno invece è proprio l’amore che dà una svolta alla tua vita. 

Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che io mi senta a disagio quando sono con loro, e anche loro si sono fatti degli scrupoli a tenersi per mano, abbracciarsi o baciarsi quando sono con me, ma una volta li ho presi da parte e gli detto senza mezze parole che io ero l’ultima persona al mondo di cui dovevano preoccuparsi, e che non mi davano nessun disturbo le loro manifestazioni d’affetto.

Anzi ne ho quasi bisogno, per ricordarmi ogni tanto che ci sono delle cose belle al mondo, come due ragazzi che si amano e non hanno paura di farlo vedere a tutti.

Non lo ammetterò mai, ma loro per me sono un esempio, perché vivono nella loro bolla a forma di cuore che naviga a due metri sopra il marciapiede e se ne fregano dei commenti idioti e degli scherzi che quattro deficienti senza cervello continuano nonostante tutto a fargli. Non hanno paura e pur senza fare nulla di eclatante, mi sembrano più forti di qualsiasi pregiudizio, perché a loro basta stare insieme, e avere il supporto dei loro amici.

E quindi sì, sono felice per loro, un po’ invidiosa e soprattutto molto fiera che questi due “raggi di sole” siano miei amici.


End file.
